Hope
by Chitos-Bluebear
Summary: 'Apa kau punya harapan'/Rated M for dark theme-warning inside/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Alice mare by △○□× (Miwashiba)**

 **Warning: Typo-Dark-POV (Stella)**

 **Don't like don't read. As simple as that.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Apakah kau punya harapan?**

 **.**

 **Apa harapanmu?**

 **.**

 **Apakah harapanmu bisa terwujud atau sebaliknya?**

 **.**

 **Kalau harapanmu tidak terwujud apa yang akan kau lakukan agar harapan itu bisa terwujud?**

.

.

" _Stella sayang, sudah waktunya tidur._ _Apa kau mau kami ceritakan dongeng kesukaanmu?"_

" _Kali ini giliran ayah yang bercerita ya?"_

" _Fufufu, ibu sudah menyiapkan susu cokelat hangat untukmu, lho. Ayo diminum dulu sebelum ayah memulai ceritanya."_

" _Sudah selesai minum susunya? Baiklah anak manis, kita mulai ceritanya. Pada jaman dahulu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _...dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya. Selesai!"_

Ayah menutup buku cerita bergambar favoritku dan tersenyum lembut. Saat melihat kelopak mataku terpejam rapat diiringi dengkuran halus pertanda aku telah tidur, ibu dan ayah mencium keningku mengucapkan selamat malam. Sebelumnya mereka akan membisikan kata-kata manis agar aku dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah, membuat hatiku merasa tenang dan ingin waktu berhenti pada saat itu juga.

Sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya yang mereka miliki aku mungkin cukup dimanja. Tapi aku tidak mau bersikap seenaknya saja hanya karena itu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk jadi anak yang baik. Aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibu dan berharap akan kebahagiaan mereka juga.

Karena itulah aku menginginkan akhir yang bahagia...

Akhir yang bahagia adalah salah satu kalimat yang hampir selalu ada di setiap cerita dongeng. Bahkan bila kalimat itu tidak disebutkan pada akhirnya dongeng tersebut tetap berakhir bahagia dengan jalannya masing-masing. Aku selalu berharap bila suatu hari nanti hidupku akan di akhiri dengan kebahagian. Keinginan polos dan sederhana itu selalu tertanam di pikiranku sejak kecil. Memang akan ada cobaan yang akan menghadang di kemudian hari, membuat jalan berliku hingga kita dapat sampai mencapai titik kebahagiaan. Terdengar sulit, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin untuk terjadi bukan?

Aku masih bisa berharap.

Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama ayah dan ibu.

Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku.

Tapi ternyata…sejak hari itu aku tidak bisa berharap apa-apa lagi. Hari dimana warna-warni dihidupku berubah menjadi abu-abu tanpa warna lain.

Harapan itu sirna dalam waktu singkat saat aku melihat tubuh kaku kedua orang tuaku di atas tempat tidur mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat tenang dan dingin. Tidak ada darah atau luka ditubuh mereka tetapi warna wajah mereka menghitam, begitu juga tangan dan kaki mereka. Saat itu aku menatap ayah dan ibu tanpa menunjukan ekspresi yang berlebih. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi di dalam hati aku merasa sakit. Sangat sakit sekali melebihi rasa sakit saat tanganku tertusuk duri mawar milik ibu. Rasanya ada yang sesuatu yang hancur dan aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya kembali.

Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat buruk dimana aku akan terbangun kemudian dapat melihat senyum kedua orang tuaku lagi di alam nyata.

Namun ini bukanlah mimpi buruk, melainkan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Orang tuaku sudah tiada untuk selamanya, meninggalkan aku sendirian di dunia yang luas ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah tersenyum mereka, aku tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang atau pelukan hangat mereka, aku tidak bisa meraih akhir yang bahagia tanpa kehadiran mereka. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian barulah aku menangis keras memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibu.

Para warga desa berdatangan, wajah mereka semua diliputi kesedihan sekaligus keputusasaan saat melihat jasad kedua orang tuaku. Seorang wanita tua yang baik hati segera membawaku keluar dari rumah, sedangkan warga desa yang lain membawa tubuh kedua orang tuaku untuk bisa dikubur secara masal dengan tubuh-tubuh kaku tak bernyawa lainnya dari desa ini. Aku dapat mendengar beberapa dari mereka ada yang bergumam _'Kasihan',_ _'Wabah kutukan'_ dan _'Kita juga akan mati'_.

Akhir-akhir ini peristiwa buruk nan misterius terjadi di pelosok desa, ada wabah penyakit 'terkutuk' yang mengakibatkan kematian pada tiap orang. Satu demi satu, hari demi hari, jumlah penduduk di desa semakin berkurang akibat wabah 'terkutuk' itu. Entah darimana datangnya, tanpa diundang tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dan sanggup menguarkan aura kematian yang pekat menyeruak ke desa.

Aku juga sudah banyak melihat wajah orang yang mati di sini. Raut wajah yang menunjukan kesedihan, kesakitan, dan putus asa. Mereka belum siap untuk mati, tapi nyawa mereka harus pergi secepat itu. Begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuaku.

Saat itu hatiku sangat sedih, sakit dan merasa putus asa. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu artinya aku juga sudah mati? Tapi tidak. Aku masih bernapas dan bergerak bebas walaupun wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki emosi layaknya manusia yang sudah mati.

Di saat aku masih berkabung atas kematian kedua orang tua yang kusayangi tak lama ada orang tua baru yang mau mengadopsiku. Mereka sangat baik, wajah mereka bisa dibilang sangat 'hidup' dibandingkan wajahku yang lebih mirip orang 'mati'.

Mereka menyayangiku seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Aku merasa senang ketika mereka mengajariku banyak hal yang belum kuketahui sebelumnya, seperti memancing ikan di sungai dan memainkan tuts-tuts piano bernada indah. Uniknya, orang tua baruku memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan orang tua kandungku. Yaitu membacakan dongeng dengan akhir bahagia sebelum aku tidur.

Kali ini aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak akan akhir bahagia yang sesungguhnya, namun orang tua baruku sangat percaya bahwa harapan itu pasti akan terkabul cepat atau lambat. Karena mereka yakin, jika ada keinginan yang kuat dari dalam hati maka harapan itu bisa terkabul.

" _Seperti namamu sayang. Stella, artinya bintang. Kau penuh dengan harapan yang indah, kami pun berharap semoga kau bisa bahagia."_

Kalimat manis yang menenangkan jiwa sehingga membuatku tersentuh dan mengembangkan senyuman tipis yang akhirnya aku perlihatkan sejak kematian orang tua kandungku. Mereka pun membalas senyumanku dengan wajah bahagia.

Jadi sekali lagi aku berharap.

Berharap akan akhir yang bahagia bersama keluarga baruku.

Berharap bahwa aku bisa hidup bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

Membuat harapan kecil dan sederhana berupa kebahagiaan bukan sebuah dosa bukan?

Tapi...kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus melihat kematian di wajah orang tua baruku?

Wabah terkutuk tidak memilih-milih korban. Tapi diantara semua orang, kenapa orang yang kusayangi yang harus menghadapi kematian itu?

Sekali lagi aku melihat wajah 'mati' yang perlahan terkubur di balik peti mati berwarna hitam kusam. Para penduduk desa sekali lagi memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan, wajah mereka sama sekali tidak 'hidup' dan itu membuatku semakin kehilangan emosi.

Aku tidak bisa berharap lagi, tepatnya tidak ingin.

Apalagi saat ada keluarga baru yang ingin mengadopsiku lagi. Wajah mereka terlihat 'hidup' pada awalnya, tapi aku tahu tidak lama lagi wajah itu akan berubah menjadi 'mati'. Benar saja firasat yang kurasakan. Lagi-lagi aku harus melihat kematian keluarga kecilku. Semua ini terus berulang seperti siklus hujan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Hidup.

Mati.

Hidup.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati...

Para penduduk desa lambat tapi pasti, mati akibat wabah itu. Teman-teman sebayaku, orang tua, kakak, adik, paman, bibi, semua orang yang kukenal meninggalkanku sendirian. Ini bukan kehendak mereka, ini adalah takdir yang tertulis di catatan hidup mereka. Aku juga sudah tahu akan hal itu.

Desa kecil yang indah, penduduk yang hangat dan ramah, serta keluarga yang kucintai sepenuh hatiku. Kini semua itu sudah digantikan dengan peti mati serta kuburan-kuburan baru dengan tanda salip yang terbuat dari batu dan kayu tertancap ke dalam tanah.

Mengelilingiku, mengelilingiku, seolah memanggilku untuk mati bersama mereka.

Aku menatap sendu kuburan-kuburan yang mengelilingiku, sembari menutup mataku perlahan diselingi air mata yang kubenci aku meminta maaf pada arwah-arwah yang berdiam di bawah tanah abu-abu.

Maafkan aku…

Maafkan aku…

Maafkan aku karena menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dari wabah terkutuk ini…

Aku sadar, kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, seharusnya mereka bersyukur karena bisa mati bersama orang yang mereka cintai. Sedangkan aku, adalah orang 'hidup' yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kucintai. Jika aku mati apakah aku bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia?

Ya, mungkin. Dengan penuh kesabaran aku menunggu hari kematianku.

Tapi kenapa aku belum juga mati? Padahal aku sudah sangat siap menghadapi malaikat kematian dengan sabit panjang berwarna hitamnya untuk mencabut nyawaku. Bukankah lebih baik aku juga mati saja daripada aku harus hidup namun jiwaku terasa kosong dan hampa seperti sebuah kerang tak berisi?

Ini akan menjadi harapan terakhirku.

Harapan kecilku yang terakhir.

Aku berharap, aku bisa segera mati dan menyusul ayah dan ibu serta para penduduk desa. Karena aku tidak ingin lagi ditinggalkan seorang diri dan mejadi satu-satunya gadis yang selamat dari wabah 'terkutuk' itu.

Aku masih boleh berharap bukan?

.

.

.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Pemandangan yang tidak lazim segera kudapat setelah aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku. Entah kenapa tempat tidur empuk milikku berada di area pemakaman desa, langit di atas sana terlihat mendung ditutupi awan hitam. Di beberapa titik, aku bisa melihat pepohonan kering dengan ranting-ranting kurus yang berbentuk seperti tangan dengan kuku yang tajam. Tempat ini sedikit berbeda tapi memiliki aura yang sama dengan desa yang kukenal. Aku yakin tadi sedang tertidur di bangku gereja, tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada di tempat aneh ini?

"Alice! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Perkenalkan, aku Cheshire Cat! Selamat datang di Wonderland Dream!"

Sesosok makhluk aneh berbentuk kucing besar berwarna ungu muncul di samping tempat tidurku, di kupingnya yang besar dan penuh luka terdapat peniti besar berwarna perak. Dia menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tajam seakan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Tapi tidak ada rasa takut saat melihat sosoknya yang cukup ajaib, malah rasa penasaran yang mendominasi diriku. Dahiku mengernyit tanda sedang berpikir. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering bermimpi hal-hal yang aneh, tapi baru kali ini ada makhluk aneh berbentuk kucing yang muncul di dalam mimpiku.

"...namaku bukan Alice." Suaraku terdengar datar tanpa emosi, tapi aku tidak peduli dan terus memandang lurus kearahnya. Dia hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Tawa yang menyebalkan sekaligus mengerikan.

"Nyehehehehe. Tidak! Tidak! Kau adalah Alice karena aku yang menentukan hal itu! Sekarang aku ingin membuat penawaran untukmu, apakah kau ingin hidup bahagia selamanya?"

Aku terkesiap kaget. Kenapa dia menawarkan hal itu? Harapan akan akhir bahagia sudah lama pupus dari pikiranku. Aku tidak suka ini, makhluk itu seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa menentukan apakah dia ini hanya khayalan di alam mimpi atau bukan, karena semua ini terasa nyata bagiku. Atau...bisa saja sebenarnya makhluk ini adalah malaikat kematian berwujud kucing buruk rupa yang ingin mencabut nyawaku melalui mimpi. Lambat aku bersuara, sampai sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibirku.

"...Apa kau ini malaikat kematian? Wujudmu buruk sekali..."

"Kasarnya~. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati padamu lho~. Paling tidak wujudku ini tidak seburuk takdirmu yang selalu menjadi gadis 'beruntung' karena selamat dari wabah terkutuk itu bukan~?"

"!..."

Kali in aku tidak menjawab pernyataan kucing aneh itu dan lebih memilih menutup mulutku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sebab di dalam hati aku membenarkan perkataannya. Takdir buruk, takdir terkutuk. Apa bedanya hal itu dengan kematian yang selalu ditakuti oleh manusia munafik di luar sana.

"Ah! Tidak usah memasang wajah kaget seperti itu Alice! Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Di sebuah tempat di dunia ini ada sebuah apel berwarna merah ranum yang sangat lezat. Kalau kau mau memakan apel itu maka kehidupanmu yang hampa akan terisi kembali. Dan kau bisa hidup bahagia selamanya!"

"..."

"Apakah kau percaya padaku? Tidak? Iya? Tidak? Nyahahaha~ itu semua tergantung padamu Alice, mau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Di dunia ini aku hanya memandumu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi, hanya itu."

"..."

"Masih tidak mau bersuara, eh? Baiklah, aku ingin memberi sedikit petunjuk untukmu. Waktu yang berputar tidak akan bertahan lama, begitu juga dengan waktu hidupmu di dunia ini. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaiamana akhir yang akan kau dapat nanti, tapi bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?"

"...?"

"Semua rahasia hidup dan mati itu seperti kotak pandora yang tidak boleh dibuka, namun kau tetap penasaran akan isi di dalamnya lalu mencoba untuk membukanya. Hasil yang kau dapat? Nyehehehe~ tentu saja kesengsaraan. Tapi tidak menutupi kemungkinan bila ada setitik harapan di dalamnya. Kau tahu? Apel itu mungkin adalah kotak pandoramu!"

"...!"

"Oops! Aku kebanyakan bicara! Sudah waktunya aku pergi, sekarang keputusannya ada di dalam genggamanmu. Aku ingin kau memutuskan yang terbaik agar aku tidak rugi nantinya. Nyehehe~ Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok! Buh bye!"

 **Pof!**

Sebuah bunyi ledakan kecil diikuti asap putih mengelilingi tubuh makhluk itu. Secara reflek aku memejamkan mata dan saat aku membuka kembali kelopak mataku Si Cheshire sudah menghilang begitu saja bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin. Suasana pemakaman yang mengelilingi tempat tidurku kembali mencekam dan hening.

Aku masih terdiam merenungi perkataan makhluk berbentuk kucing ungu itu.

Ini hanya mimpi.

Hanya mimpi biasa yang sering kualami.

Tidak peduli siapa itu 'Alice', aku adalah aku. Aku yang selalu terlihat kosong seperti mayat hidup. Aku yang tidak lagi percaya dengan akhir bahagia. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mempercayai perkataan orang asing yang baru kutemui, aku cukup waspada untuk hal seperti itu. Namun kali ini hatiku jadi bimbang antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Bagaiamana bisa dengan sebuah apel hidupku jadi bahagia?

Sebuah apel merah yang indah dan menggoda. Mengingatkanku dengan dongeng tentang seorang putri yang harus menemui ajalnya setelah memakan sebuah apel beracun. Namun seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang dapat mematahkan kematian putri tersebut dengan ciuman cinta sejati.

' _Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya!'_

Aah...begitukah? Benar juga...

Betapa bodohnya aku bisa melupakan titik terpenting di dalam cerita itu. Dengan menggigit sebuah apel ranum yang berkilau bagai permata maka aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaan sejati dimana aku tidak perlu lagi harus merasa sedih karena ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang kucintai. Cukup satu gigitan, maka semua kehidupanku akan berubah menjadi kematianku.

Untuk sekian lamanya aku yang tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi kini bisa tertawa kecil. Desiran hangat yang membuncah di dada menyeruak ke seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku. Jawaban agar hidupku bisa berakhir bahagia bisa kudapat dari sebuah mimpi aneh nan ajaib ini. Benar-benar menarik sekali.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, mencoba menapakan kaki ke tanah berwarna abu-abu gelap khas pemakaman. Aku sudah membuat keputusan, dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Memang ini adalah takdir terkutuk yang harus aku alami. Tujuanku saat ini adalah apel merah yang menggantung di ranting pohon besar yang dipenuhi dedaunan hijau tua itu. Aku harus memetik apel tersebut, mengggitnya, menelannya, dan kemudian mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini.

Ayah, ibu. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa bersabar karena sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian di alam sana. kita akan kembali bersama-sama, hidup seperti biasa di desa yang tentram dan damai bersama penduduknya yang ramah dan hangat. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat senyum bahagia mereka semua sekali lagi.

Seulas senyuman penuh makna terbentuk dibibirku, tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan kalimat sakral itu dengan hati gembira. Aku terus mengucapkannya berulang kali seperti pita kaset yang rusak tanpa merasa bosan, sebab kalimat ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan yang menyambutku dangan tangan terbuka.

Kau tentu tahu kalimat apa itu.

"Dan akhirnya...aku akan hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~End**

* * *

 **Author's note** : Gyaa! Mohon maaf banget kalau cerita ini aneh! (Sama aja kayak Si Author)

Cerita ini mungkin seperti buku harian yang menceritakan isi hati Stella tentang kematian orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Ada sedikit perbedaan dengan cerita Stella yang ada di game-nya sih, soalnya Stella itu ga ngomong dia mau bahagia selamanya.

Terima kasih bagi orang yang sudah mau baca cerita ini. kalau ada kritik atau saran silahkan di taruh di kotak review. Tenang aja, saya nggak gigit kok, saya bukan Cheshire cat yang suka gigit telinga orang lain (Poor rabbit!)

 **Buh Bye!**

 **Chitos-Bluebear (ow0)/**


End file.
